The Fox's Tears
by jasonturnerdragonmaster
Summary: I adopted this story from Uzunaru999.  Naruto meets the fox, when he is ten.  He develops a friendly relationship with her, and she helps him.  He is placed on a different team.  How will his development change under a different sensei.  NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I adopted this story from **_**Uzunaru999. **_**I will be editing the first seven chapters and posting them, as I get them finished. I'm mostly going to leave the chapters intact. I reworded a few sentences and fixed a few mistakes. I will start on new material with chapter eight.**

_**Note: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. This is for entertainment purposes only. Happy Reading, Please Review. **_

_**Chapter 1 Discovery (Redone)**_

-XXXXXXXXX-

"Shut the Hell up! I will become the strongest shinobi this world has ever seen. To be the Hokage is my dream," screamed the 10 year old boy at a bunch of bullies that where harassing him.

The said 10 year old boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki, the host for the nine tailed fox demon, also known as the Kyuubi, though he does not know that himself. Naruto so far has had a horrible childhood. He had been through hell and back. Naruto Uzumaki was beaten worse than the most intense interrogations, and more assassination attempts had been made on his life than most politicians. To the few people that watched over him, they were amazed that the boy hadn't snapped.

Now back to the present, "What are you going to do _monster_, bite me!" said the leader of the group of boys, saying the 'monster' as if it was poison. The other boys laughed idiotically with their 'leader.' Naruto smiled, "Nope I'm going to do something worse!" After he said that, he dropped 2 smoke bombs. The other boys coughed and rubbed their eyes. "Where'd that little freak go?" screamed the leader of the boys.

When the smoke cleared, the boys saw Naruto was a few feet away chuckling to himself. "What the hell's so funny Demon?" yelled the leader. Naruto flinched once he heard 'demon'. "Oh nothing, but, if I were you, I would not move from that spot." replied Naruto. "Why the hell should we listen to you? Let's get him!"

At the moment the leader and the others took a step, Naruto pulled on a string that he had been holding. Suddenly, every one of the boys and the leader's pants fell to the ground leaving them all embarrassed and disgraced. Naruto was watching their faces, and he could not control himself and started laughing, "Who's the loser now?"

After the boys left with their tails between their legs, Naruto actually heard a laugh from someone. He knew that it was a girl from the tone of the voice. Naruto looked and looked, but he could not find her. It was like she vanished. Naruto shrugged and went off to his hiding spot in the woods.

Once he got there, he looked around and sighed. He still never figured out how no one else before him ever found this place. The clearing was full of berry bushes, fruit plants and it had a single large apple tree in the center.

Naruto found the clearing one day, after being chased by a mob. Back then, the place was covered in weeds and tall grass. Naruto decided to fix the place, including adding more plants. The plants themselves were Naruto's only friends at the time. He took care of them and watched them grow with excitement.

There was one thing in the clearing that confused Naruto, and that was a decorated stone tablet. On the stone tablet were some pictures and names. The pictures themselves dictated an epic battle between a giant fox and a toad, with what looked like a man on top. There were many names, but Naruto hadn't heard of most of them.

"**Now that brings back some bad memories." **Naruto jumped and looked around franticly for the source of the weird and enchanting voice. **"**Where the hell are you? Show your self!**" **Naruto screamed as he looked around. The thing that really unnerved him was that he had put traps all around the clearing so that if someone came to close they would get hurt, blown apart, zapped, burnt, or drenched in skunk fluid (don't ask how he got it).

"**Oh look****,**** the little kit can finally hear me." **giggled the voice. Naruto was getting mad at this point and yelled once again, "Show your self or you'll be in a world of hurt!"

**"Oh and what could a little kit like you ever do to me?" **This Time Naruto noticed a hint of anger in the mystical voice.

"Ok, Ok, I'll stop, but can you at least show your self to me?" Naruto asked in a shy voice. The enchanting voice responded in a more calming and comforting tone.

"**Very well****,**** I'll show you, but you must stand perfectly still." **Naruto didn't understand, but he did what the voice said. The next thing he knew, he was passed out, and he hit the soft earth.

Naruto woke up in a sewer-like hallway, '_Where the hell am I?' _thought Naruto. Then he heard the soft and mystical voice again, "**Over here little one."**

So Naruto followed the voice and found himself in a gigantic hall, with fox sculptures and pictures every where. Then Naruto noticed a huge cage with a seal on it.

"Are you in there?"

**"Yes****,**** I am little one." **Just then 2 huge red eyes, with slits for pupils, opened up. Naruto almost screamed, when he saw this, but, instead, he just took a few steps back.

"Who and what are you, and where am I?" asked Naruto in slightly trembling voice. "**Let me answer your last question first. You are in your own mind right now. "**

**'**_My own mind that's impossible!' _Naruto thought. "**As for your first question****,**** I am the Kyuubi****,**** also known as the nine tailed demon fox."**

"Wait the 4th killed you! What are you doing inside a cage in my mind fox?" Once Naruto said fox, the Kyuubi's eye twitched. Naruto noticed this and backed up a couple more steps. "**My name is not Fox you insolent, disrespectful kit!" **Naruto was pushed back a few feet, when the Kyuubi yelled. Then Naruto asked, "Then what do you want me to call you?".

The Kyuubi was surprised no one in many, many years has asked for a name, "**It has been a long time for me****,**** but let me show you my other form****,**** before I answer your question." **Then there was a swirl of red, and then what stood before Naruto almost gave him a nose bleed for the records. Before him stood a naked woman with nine tails, fox ears and whisker marking just like Naruto, "Put some damn clothes on!"

The Kyuubi looked down and remembered that humans had the stupid tradition of wearing cloths to cover them selves up, "**All right you silly little kit you can look now." '**_Damn she's hot,' _thought Naruto as heturnedaround to see the Kyuubi's other human like form. (Yes, I made the Kyuubi a girl, so sue me.)

Naruto still had a nose bleed, when he turned around. The Kyuubi was now covered in a dark red fur that still left little to the imagination. "I guess that will do", said Naruto as he looked the Kyuubi in the eyes.

Then Naruto asked the question, "So will you tell me your name now?**"** The Kyuubi looked Naruto in the eye and said, "**My name is '****Aikan Abareu****.****' "(**Beautiful woman/to act violently**')**

Naruto stared at her with a blank face, "Would you mind if I just call you Karei? (Karei means beauty)**"**

She looked at Naruto with amusement, **"Ok kit, I will accept the title Karei****.****"**

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Will you please tell me why you're in my mind? I thought that the 4th killed you?" Karei lowered her head and muttered something before looking back up.

"**The 4th couldn't kill me for I am a demon, and therefore immortal. So the only thing he could do is seal me inside of you when you were born." **Naruto's face contorted with anger, his fist clenched. Then his entire mindscape started to shake from Naruto's rage.

**"**Why did he pick me? It's because of him my life has been so f***ed up! So tell me why did he pick me out of all the other children? WHY?" Naruto was breathing heavily and a few tears were going down his cheeks.

"**I am sorry kit, but I can't tell you that. I made a promise. I don't break promises. You should also never break a promise. Remember this, "Never back down, never break a promise, and protect your loved ones with your life****.****" Remember this kit. When one protects those they love, that's when you become your strongest. Now it is time for you to go. Don't worry. I'll be in touch." **

Naruto woke up to a glittering sky full of stars. '_Oh I really hope that was just a dream.' _Suddenly Naruto heard the giggle from Karei as she said, **"Sorry kit but that wasn't a dream." **_'U__gh__,__ will I have to listen to you every day now?'_

_Karei retorted, _**"Yes, yes you will." **She giggled to her self once again.

-XXXXXXXXX-

The next day Naruto went to see the 3rd Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Hey Old Man, I have a very important question for you, and I am not leaving until you tell me!" Hiruzen looked up from the most evil thing known to Kages, paperwork. He pulled out his decorated pipe and lit it. He waved everyone out and looked at Naruto, "What is it you want to ask me Naruto?"

"I want to know if there is a connection between the Kyuubi and me. I found out that my birthday was the same day that Kyuubi was defeated. I think there is a connection, because everyone calls me demon! I want the truth for once!"

Before Naruto could do anything else, a shadow appeared behind him and hit him on the neck. Naruto promptly fell to the ground with a dull thud. Hiruzen stood up and waved his hand. The ANBU, that knocked Naruto out, picked him up and they started walking.

"You knew this day would come, right? Sooner or later, you should tell him. Imagine if another person, say Mizuki from the Academy, decided to tell everything to Naruto. You should tell him before someone else does, and he goes crazy, feeling betrayed. You should tell him the truth for his safety and the safety of the village Hokage-sama."

"I know I should Kakashi, but I'm afraid he will go crazy. I was planning to tell him once he at least got out of the Academy. It seems I don't have the luxury. Lets ask him who told him, deal with them, and, if Naruto asks again, then we will tell him."

"I say tell him now. The council is putting enough pressure to kill him, as it is. The only ones that don't want to kill him are a few clan heads. Surprisingly, I found out that Hiashi secretly gives Naruto money, so he can at least eat descent food and have cloths. On the other hand, you were lucky enough that Danzo backed down and didn't turn Naruto into a weapon."

Hiruzen finished what was left in his pipe and said, "Let's get this over with."

-XXXXXXXXX-

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I hope you're doing well. It's my pleasure to present chapter two of The Fox's Tears. **

_**Chapter 2 Tragic Past (Redone)**_

_**Note: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. This is for entertainment purposes only. Happy Reading, Please Review. **_

XXXXXXXXX

**"WAKE THE HELL UP KIT. WE MIGHT BE IN TROUBLE!"** roared Karei. Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see a finger pointing straight at his forehead by an ANBU.

"Where the hell am I and why the hell am I tied up?" asked Naruto. He was going to start yelling some more, when he noticed the ANBU's hair. The ANBU's hair was silver gray, and it tilted to one side defying gravity.

That's when Naruto exclaimed, "I know that silver hair anywhere! Kakashi-sensei is that you?" Kakashi sighed and lowered his hand and took off his Hawk ANBU mask to show his face.

"So that's why you where a mask?" asked Naruto examining Kakashi's face. Kakashi then realized that he forgot to put on his regular mask. He then cursed himself and put on his regular mask. "So what type of seal is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

Then he noticed that the 3rd Hokage was chuckling in the corner. "Forget that. Why won't you tell me the truth old man? And why did you..." Naruto stopped as he realized that Kakashi had his finger pointing at his forehead again. "I'm sorry Naruto but we will be asking the questions here."

Naruto stared as the 3rd came closer and asked Naruto one question, "Who told you about the Kyuubi?" Naruto was confused.

'Should I tell them?'

"**Might as well, this was going to happen sooner or later, and we both knew that****.****"**

Then Naruto replied with a smile, "Karei told me."

"I never heard of some one in the village that goes by that name. Can you be more specific?" asked the 3rd in a calm but stern voice.

"Well I'm not surprised that you never heard of Karei. Her full name is Aikan Abareu, but she also goes by the name of the Nine-tailed demon fox."

Naruto smiled and then laughed at Kakashi and the 3rd's faces. "Wait, did you say she?" asked the 3rd.

Naruto laughed again and said, "Yeah, I said she. The Kyuubi is a girl. Haha, you should see your faces!". Naruto calmed down after a few minutes of laughing. "Now will you please untie me now?"

A few minutes later, Naruto explained everything that happened. When Naruto was finished, the 3rd asked Naruto, "I would like you to ask the Kyu- I mean Karei, a question for me." Naruto nodded

"Why did you attack Konoha all those years ago?" Once the 3rd finished asking the question, Naruto instantly felt sadness come from Karei.

'Are you ok Karei?', Naruto asked with concern.

'**Naruto, could I please use your voice?' ** Naruto just let relaxed his jaw and, when he spoke, it had a weird tone because it was her voice as well as Naruto's. So when the 3rd and Kakashi heard it, they flinched in surprise.

**"I am ****Aikan Abareu****, also known as the Kyuubi. I am speaking through Naruto-san so that he does not mess up for I will only say this once. It started the morning before I attacked. I was in my basic form, a regular fox, with only one tail, for obvious reasons. I had just made a kill and was hurrying back to my nest where my three kits where resting." **When she said kits, Kakashi was about to interrupt when she growled and he was quiet.

**"On my way there, I smelled a mixture of three different animals which would never be seen in the company of the other. The smell of a slug, a toad, and a snake filled the air, and there was also the smell of blood. So I, the curious fox, went to take a look; and to my horror, I saw three humans arguing while standing over the bodies of my three kits.**

**That's when I snapped and started to let loose all of my tails. The more tails I released the bigger I became. When I was big enough, the two males and female human saw me and prepared to attack. I didn't give them the chance. I blasted them with my chakra, sending the 2 males flying. The female human dodged the attack****,**** but I was too quick and stabbed her with one of my tails in the heart killing her. I didn't care about the corpse.**

**I then went flying through the forest destroying everything in my path. I didn't care. My kits were dead****,**** and all I cared about was killing the toad man and snake man. When I finally cornered them****,**** I was in your village growing bigger and bigger until I was at all nine tails.**

**I was charging an attack that would have obliterated the entire village. But before I could release the attack, I felt myself being pulled. I looked around and found a huge toad with a man on top, mind you that he had a different scent than the one who had killed my kits.**

**But I was full of rage and was about to kill him****,**** when I blacked out and found myself inside Naruto's body. The last thing I heard before being sealed was a man saying, "I'm sorry****.****" That is my story. I will not repeat it ever again. It's just…..too painful."**

Once she was done, she retreated back into her cage to cry. Naruto having gained control of his body found himself crying as well. He just didn't listen to the story. He _lived_ it through the memories that flashed through his mind as Karei told her story. Naruto was on the ground crying, and it was a while before he stopped. Naruto looked up with red irritated eyes, "So what happens now?"

When he asked this, Kakashi looked over to Hiruzen, who then took a whiff of his pipe and said, "Well, now that you can talk to Karei, I guess it would be useless to erase your memory just to get it back from her. So we will do nothing. Just so you know. You are forbidden to tell anyone anything about Karei is this understood?" Naruto nodded, and then he realized something.

"Wait you said "erase my memory? Does that mean you've done it before?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and replied, "Well look at that. You're not as dumb as you look!"

Naruto was about complain when Kakashi walked behind Naruto and knocked the side of his neck. Naruto's eyes rolled and soon he was out cold.

XXXXXXXXX

When he woke up, Naruto found himself in his apartment. 'You know Karei ever sense you talked to me, things have been getting weirder and weirder'. Naruto slowly got up from his bed.

'**Good to know. Just so you know kit****,**** it's time for your training to start!' **Naruto fell to the ground, hard. There were thin red rings around his ankles, waist, and wrists.

'What the heck are these Karei?' Naruto struggled to stand on his feet.

'**These are chakra weights kit. Only I can put them on and take them off. These weights will automatically increase every week by 10 pounds. Right now I am starting you off at 50 pounds right now. By the time you're 13****,**** it will be at 1500 pounds****.**** Hopefully you will live that long.**

'Why are you doing this?' asked Naruto as he gritted his teeth and started to take a few steps before having to add chakra in order to walk normally.

'**First I want you to become as strong as you can. Second so you can pass the academy. Third is 'I DO NOT WANT TO DIE!'**

Naruto nodded his head. Those were good reasons, except the second. 'Ok but, if it's a life and death situation, you must take off the weights fast, understand?'

'**Deal, now get up and go the training field. There is a punching log with your name on it. Also there is one more thing.'**

'Do I even want to know?' Naruto was trying to get dressed with his weights on, which was really hard.

'**I am going to teach you a jutsu that will allow you to learn faster. Are you ready?'**

Naruto took a deep breath and with a determined look on his face he stated, 'Lets do this.'

XXXXXXXXX

Over the few of years, Naruto began to grow and mature in body and soul thanks to Karei teaching him. Soon Naruto entered the Ninja Academy. By that time, Naruto already had 800 pounds on his weights, and he had chakra control of an ANBU, knew more jutsu than your average Jounin. Karei even taught him in history and strategic games, much to Naruto's agony. He even sometimes learned Medical jutsus in his spare time.

His favorite thing to do is Kenjutsu (Swordsmanship). For some reason, Naruto just liked the feel of a sword in his hands and being able to slice anything in your path. He didn't have enough money to buy his own. The closest thing he could get to a sword was a branch that he carved into a katana. His fantasy was to be able to have a legendary sword or swords, like ones that the seven swords men of the mist had.

During the time in the Academy, Naruto started doing what every boy his age started to do (except Sas-gay). He started chasing after girls. He mostly chased after a Pink haired girl named Sakura Haruno. Karei had a hard time trying to tell Naruto to stop chasing after her.

Then one day Karei couldn't take the embarrassment anymore. '**Kit I'll make you a deal. You ask the pinky out for a date. If she accepts, then that's great. If she down right refuses****,**** you have to stop chasing after her and look for another girl. Is that a deal?' **Naruto agreed, after much arguing. So Naruto went up to Sakura and asked and he got the answer Karei knew he would get.

"Damn it. Naruto how many times to I have to tell you? I will never go on a date with you!" screamed Sakura. Naruto covered his ears. Over the years, Karei had also enhanced his senses. "Sakura, why do you have to yell? I'm just asking you out. You don't have to screech." Sakura turned around and stuck up her nose and walked over to Sasuke. Naruto admitted defeat and started to walk away when he saw Sasuke smirk.

Sasuke Uchiha was the year's number one rookie, but we all know titles mean jack shit. Every time Naruto saw Sasuke he had a hard time not laughing, because Sasuke's hair looked like a duck's butt. Through that, Naruto gave Sasuke the nick name 'Duck-butt'.

Naruto glared at him, 'It's all because he's the last of his great clan. Wait a minute. The Old man said something about me being the last of an old clan! Why don't I get fan girls?' Naruto started grumbling, when an idea came to his head.

"Hey Duck-Butt, why don't you just come out of the closet and admit you're gay. I mean almost every girl here wants to rape you, and yet you ignore every one of them. If that doesn't scream the words 'IM GAY,' I have no idea what does." Some of the other boys in the class had to hide their snickers, in fear of getting hit by the fan girls.

"You leave Sasuke-kun alone, you hear me?" screeched Sakura. The pink haired billboard ran at Naruto to punch him. Naruto didn't see that because he was too busy laughing.

Then Naruto's reflexes accidentally kicked in. He blocked, elbowed her in the gut and threw her over his shoulder slamming her into the ground, pulled out a kunai and held it at her neck. Everyone in the class stared wide eyed. Naruto realized what happened and cursed. He slowly put his Kunai away.

Naruto sighed, "You know what Sakura. I'm done trying to gain your affection. I'm done! Also here is a warning, never sneak up on me. I'd rather not hurt you. I try not to show it, but I am a lot stronger and smarter than most people think. Right now, I could even beat duck-butt over there with only my fists." Sasuke snorted. "That's not a guess. That's a fact. I warn all of you. Never underestimate me, or you will find yourself in the hospital for a month."

He roughly let go of Sakura's arm and walked out of the class. On his way out, he saw a blue haired girl staring at him and blushing. He then remembered she was one of the few girls that didn't like duck-butt, and she was nice to him. He smiled at her before leaving. She blushed and did a thing with her fingers. Naruto thought it was cute.

XXXXXXXXX

PLEASE REVIEW! AGAIN!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 Beginning of a Long Journey **_

_**Note: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. This is for entertainment purposes only. Happy Reading, Please Review. **_

**XXXXXXXXX**

So now, we come to Naruto. At the present, he's now 13 years old, and he decided to change his look. He got rid of his old orange jumpsuit. Karei convinced him that, if he was in battle, it clearly states 'please kill me!'

Naruto decided to go to a dark red vest with a dark orange fish net shirt over his black short sleeve shirt. He now had dark red pants that had elastic at the end, so it was tight around the ankles. While on his hands, he had fingerless gloves with plates of steel on them.

'**I like the new outfit****,**** good colors.'**, complimented Karei

'I got them, so if we work together the red matches my eyes…..wait what the heck did I just say?' It took a moment to realize what was happening.

'Your putting girly ideas into my head aren't you?' yelled Naruto

Karei just giggled and said, "**You're the one opening your mind****,**** so that I can help you make better choices."**

**'**Ugh! Next thing you know I'll have a tail and fox ears!' Karei snickered at this, '**You have no idea**.' 'You say something?' '**Nothing kit, nothing****,**' Karei responded, and Naruto let it drop.

Today was the academy graduation test, and Naruto was nervous even though he knew he would probably pass. There was always the chance he would fail.

When he walked into the class, everyone looked. Most of the boys just turned back around, but the girls did something that no one could ever expect. They rushed at him. The only ones who didn't rush him were Sakura, Ino, and a blue haired girl, who was twiddling her fingers and blushing.

"Wow, Naruto is that really you?" asked the first girl that rushed him. "You look hot in those cloths." said another. That's when the boys looked back and gave Naruto the evil glare. Naruto didn't know what to do, he never had this much attention before. Not knowing what to do, he panicked and dropped a smoke bomb behind him.

He then slipped through the girls and went over and sat next to the blue haired girl, whose face turned redder than a cherry. Before Naruto could ask what was wrong, Iruka-sensei entered the room with a clipboard in his hands.

In the back, the smoke where Naruto had dropped the smoke bomb was fading away showing a ruffled bunch of girls. When they looked around and saw Naruto next to the blue haired girl, they started whispering and giggling. At that point, Iruka ask what was going on.

Naruto answered, "You see Iruka-sensei. I was attacked by a hoard of fangirls! Amazingly, I survived the encounter. I now realize why they say the fangirl is the most savage animal known to man. I also understand why Sasuke went gay, but I will be strong and fight back the fangirls with the power they can't beat, the power of being a huge pervert! Behold the anti-fangirl book!"

Naruto pulled out an orange book with the title 'Icha Icha Paradise'. All the fangirls hissed like the book was poison. Most of the guys were asking where he got it (Except Sasuke). Iruka sweat dropped. "Naruto how did you get that book?"

Naruto rubbed his hands together and smiled, "All I had to do is henge into Kakashi-sensei and they gave me the book no problem." Iruka mentally made a note to tell Hiruzen about this.

"Forget it. Now everyone it is time for you exams. I will call your name, and you will go into the room next to me. I will ask you to show us three things, and, if you do it right, you graduate. It sounds simple, right?" Very few nodded in recognition, because most of them were looking at Naruto and the blue haired girl. Then Iruka started naming of names from the list.

Finally, Naruto's turn came along. When he got up, he heard the blue haired girl talk for the first time. "G-good l-luck Naruto-kun," she said. He was surprised. That was another thing he never heard someone say to him. He didn't know what to do. His mind went blank

'**Say 'thank you' kit before I really mess with your head!' **roared Karei. Naruto heard it and did what she said.

"Thank you. I wish you good luck too. I hope we get to be on the same team." Naruto smiled. Now it was her turn for her mind to go blank. As he walked, he heard a dull thud and turn around to see that the blue haired girl had fainted. Naruto and other students were about to run and help, when another teacher came in and helped her up.

Before Naruto could ask what happened, Iruka-sensei called his name again. So he went to the other room with Iruka. Iruka closed the door and went over to the desk where there were a bunch of ninja head bands.

"You look pretty sharp Naruto. That aside, I will now ask you to perform three things." said Iruka and Naruto replied with a nod.

"First, I would like you do show us a Taijutsu style that you have learned." Naruto smiled and got into a stance that Iruka didn't recognize. Naruto was bent back on his back leg, both hands in the shape of palms with the fingers curled. Iruka raised an eyebrow. "What style is this Naruto?"

"This is Kitsuneken. (Fox fist) It's a style I made up. It uses mostly kicks, but there are also times where I use my palms to attack. I have learned through chakra control I can increase my strength big time, just like the famous Sanin Tsunade." Iruka was surprised by this.

"What inspired you to call it Kitsuneken Naruto?" Naruto grinned, "Oh just a little someone that is caged up in my head. You know the tailed fox? Wait Iruka-sensei, the old man already knows I know!" Naruto got nervous because Iruka was about to call in the ANBU with an emergency seal on his desk. Iruka slowly sat back into his seat and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Ok, you're going to be tested on your taijutsu later. Now will you show us a genjutsu," Iruka asked, looking up from his clip board. "Reversal," Naruto cried. Iruka suddenly found everything backwards. When he looked up, his head went down. When he tried to stand up, he just got lower in his seat.

"This is a really good one Naruto." Iruka finally broke the jutsu, after many tries. "Ok Naruto now I need you to go to the outside with the other kids and wait to show your taijutsu and ninjutsu."

Once the other kids were done testing, they met outside. "Ok listen up. I will be calling up two at a time. I want those two to spar with the styles you showed earlier. If you change style, you will have points deducted.

Over the next hour, they sparred. Naruto surprised everyone when he defeated the other student in his spar. Iruka gave Naruto extra points for using an original style, not that it mattered.

"Now everyone please get in line, so that you can show a ninjutsu and do a clone." Naruto raised his hand, "Um Iruka-sensei, does matter what type of clone?"

Iruka gave Naruto a questioning look, "no, why do you ask?" "It's because I can't make a regular clone, but I can make another type of one, is that ok?"

"Sure I guess", Naruto smirked, 'hook line and sinker.'

"Ok then Naruto how about you show us this different clone jutsu"

"Taju Kage Bunshin," Naruto cried, and ten solid Naruto's filled the training area.

Iruka then went through the names, and kids started showing mostly d rank jutsus or their family jutsus. Then they made regular clones before going to sit down.

"Naruto you're up. Do one ninjutsu and a type of clone please." Naruto looked at the training dummy and made a wicked smile.

"Futon: Senpuuken!" (Wind Style: Hurricane Fist). Naruto gave a powerful punch, followed by a huge blast of wind. The training dummy blew up, not from fire but by pure wind nature chakra.

All spectators jaws dropped, "N-N-N-Naruto, when did you learn that?" 'He shouldn't know that jutsu. It's one of the Hokage's jutsus. Also it's a B-rank jutsu. He shouldn't have enough chakra'

'When did that dope get that much power?' Sasuke had a mixture of emotions as he watched the display. Naruto scratched the back of his head and made a fox like grin.

"I learned it after raiding the Hokage's scroll room. Don't tell him though. And as for my chakra, I believe you already know the answer." Iruka smacked his fore head. 'You think that Hokage-sama would keep the scroll room more secure.'

**XXXXXXXXX**

There were only 9 left after the testing. Then Iruka came out with a scroll. He then said with a smile, "congratulations to everyone who past the test. You are now all full fledged Konoha shinobi. Now I will divide you into teams of 3."

Then Iruka started reading off the names.

"The first team will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka." Kiba grunted and put his head back down, Sakura was so happy she couldn't speak, while Sasuke didn't give a shit.

"The second team will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi." When he stopped, Naruto heard Shikamaru grumbling something about being predictable and 'troublesome'.

"The last team will be Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga." When he said that, the blue haired girl fainted on the spot.

**XXXXXXXXX**

When Hinata started to regain consciousness, she realized that she was being carried by someone that smelled little like strawberries. When she fully opened her eyes, she almost fainted again. She was being carried by her crush Naruto. Soon Naruto noticed she was awake. Before he could say anything, Karei interrupted and said, "**Before you do something stupid****,**** ask her for her name****.**** Do you think you can do that kit?"**

**"**So before I get you to your house, may ask you for your name?" Naruto saw that she was blushing a lot. She then replied stuttering the whole time.

"M-my N-n-name is H-Hinata." After that, she almost fainted again. Naruto noticed it and was able to keep her awake.

"So your Hinata, that means 'a sunny place' right. That's a beautiful name. Well Hinata-chan, I hope we become great friends and teammates." Just as he finished saying that, they arrived at the Hyuga estate.

A man in white with long black hair came throughout the gates rushed over and slowly took Hinata from Naruto's arms. "Thank you Naruto for bringing my daughter home, but you must leave quickly before someone finds you. Don't worry. I was a friend of your father. Don't ask now, just run. The other Hyuga are coming."

Naruto was confused but did what he said and ran back home. Once he got there, he found an envelope that he always gets every week. He never could figure out who gave them to him, but he was grateful. In the envelope, there was enough money to get through the week. He tried and tried to catch the person but never did.

So Naruto put the money into a frog wallet he got mysteriously on his 9th birthday. Then he went to his room and fell asleep. For some reason, he had a dream where he was walking in the park with Hinata, holding hands.

**XXXXXXXXX**

TBC

**Author's note: There's another chapter of the Fox's Tears. I hope all of you enjoy reading it. If you have any questions or comments, please review. Encouragement helps writers keep their inspiration.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 Introductions (redone)**_

_**Note: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. This is for entertainment purposes only. Happy Reading, Please Review. **_

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning Karei woke Naruto up earlier than usual and Naruto complained big time, 'Why the hell did you wake me up so early Karei? I was having a good dream darn it.'

Karei burst out laughing, **'Yeah a dream about Hinata you pervert, I woke you up before that dream turned into something too inappropriate for a kit like you!' **She then giggled to herself when she felt Naruto blush.

'You stay out of my dreams! Was there any other reason you woke me up so early?' He actually stuttered for the first part to the surprise and amusement of Karei.

After she was done giggling, she told him, '**don't tell me you forgot that you meeting your team for the first time?' **After she said that, Naruto hit his head, cursed and started to get ready.

XXXXXXXXX

Once he got to the training grounds, he saw Iruka-sensei was there along with everyone that graduated in their own groups. He looked around and saw Hinata standing over next to a guy that Naruto had seen at the academy but never talked to.

Naruto went over and greeted Hinata who actually didn't turn red as much as she did last time. Then Naruto looked over to the guy next to Hinata. He was wearing a long black coat which opened up just as it got to his hip. Naruto also noticed that he was wearing sunglasses. Naruto then held out his hand.

"I'm Naruto. Seeing that you're over here standing next to Hinata-chan, I can only assume that you're my other teammate right. If I remember correctly, your name is Shino?" asked Naruto.

"Now this is unexpected for you of all people, note I mean this as a compliment, to actually remember my name. I am impressed." said Shino while lifting his eyebrow over his glasses while talking.

'**There is a lot of buzzing coming from his body. It sounds like a bunch of insects. You should ask him just in case.' **Naruto agreed and went on to ask, "You're into insects, aren't you?"

This time he lowered his glasses and showed his eyes. Naruto's eyes widened and Hinata gasped. Shino's eyes were compound, like those of an insect or fly. Even Karei was a little taken aback.

"I'm of the Aburame clan, where our specialty is the control over bugs, but I must ask. How did you know about my insects?" asked Shino, while putting his glasses back on.

Naruto just put on a big fox like grin and replied, "I have pretty good hearing, simply put." Then Karei retorted, '**You mean I have pretty good hearing Naruto! Taking all the credit, I see how it is." **Naruto just kept on grinning.

"Ok everyone, listen up. I will now introduce you to your new team leaders and teachers. Everyone please get together in your groups!"

"**Hey Naruto****,**** look over there. It's the pink haired banshee." **When Karei said this, Naruto had to try very hard not to laugh. Then he looked over at the said banshee. Then he did laugh, because she was annoying 'The Great' Sasuke once again.

"Naruto pay attention!" screamed Iruka. Naruto replied, "Yes ero-sensei!" Once he said that, Iruka fell over and everyone started howling with laughter. Even Sasuke laughed surprising everyone. But then Naruto heard that giggle he had heard all those years ago. It was coming from Hinata. Naruto looked over her, and they both stopped laughing while everyone continued.

Naruto then said, "I've heard that giggle before! You're the one that was giggling that one day when I played that prank on those bullies, weren't you!" After he said that, Hinata's eyes widened and she blushed brightly and started making a motion with her index fingers.

Before Naruto could say anything, Hinata's face changed to fear as she pointed behind Naruto. He turned around just in time to see Iruka's fist smack him on the head. Then there was another roar of laughter. Most of it came from Karei inside Naruto's head.

"Now that that's dealt with, I will show your new teachers!" Iruka then laid out three scrolls, one in front of each group of kids.

"For Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba's team, you get Kakashi Hatake." Then he did a few hand signs and in a puff of smoke Kakashi appeared in front of his new team.

Once Naruto saw him, he could not help himself and yelled "Hey Kakashi-sensei, have you showed everyone else what's und-" Before he could finish the sentence, Kakashi appeared behind him. He had a Kunai against his neck. Hinata gasped, and everyone else was scared that he was going to cut Naruto's neck.

Then Kakashi whispered in Naruto's ear, "If you bring that up again, I will really have to kill you or erase all your memory from when I took off my mask till now meaning you'll have to take the exams again. Do you understand?" Naruto slowly nodded his head, and Kakashi removed his Kunai.

Then Kakashi made and an upside down 'U' with his eye and said "Glad we have an understanding." Then Kakashi disappeared and reappeared next to his assigned team. Once he was back, Iruka coughed and every one turned back to Iruka.

"For Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji's team, you guys get Asuma Sarutobi." Then Iruka did the hand signs again and summoned Asuma who was smoking a cigarette. No comments were made.

"And Last but not least, Naruto, Hinata, and Shino's team gets Kurenai Yuhi." Once again Iruka did the signs and summoned Naruto's new sensei.

When Naruto looked, he was a little surprised that it was a woman, but he decided that to underestimate her would be a bad idea. '**Just looking at her****,**** I can already tell she would kick your a$$ if you say one thing sexist.'**, commented Karei. Naruto took that advice to heart and showed respect to his new sensei.

Kurenai then took her team over to a secluded spot. "Now that we are a team, I think that we should get to know each other. So please state your name, likes and dislikes, and dreams for the future."

Naruto sat down on a tree stump close by, "Why don't you go first Kurenai-sensei?"

Kurenai shrugged and started, "My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I like learning new genjutsus, ice cream sundaes, and men who treat women with respect. I dislike perverts, Kakashi, and his Icha Icha paradise books. My dream for the future is to become a strong kunoichi and prove women are just as strong if not stronger than men."

She then signaled Hinata to start.

She blushed a little and started speaking, "My name is Hinata Hyuga. I like training, flower pressing, and…Naruto-kun. There I said it!" Naruto looked over for a second before blushing himself. "I dislike my clan, the cage bird seal, and people who call others 'failures'. My dream is to become the head of my clan and get rid of the caged bird seal. Also there is a more personal dream." Then she blushed even more than ever.

Kurenai smiled, 'Those two are going to be fun to tease.'

She then pointed to Naruto, "Your turn."

Naruto smiled and started. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, training, Karei-san, and Hinata-chan." Hinata almost fainted at the last part. 'I wonder who Karei-san is?' thought Kurenai.

"I dislike bullies, jerks, and people that hurt people for things that they have no control over. My dream for the future is to become the Hokage, to surpass all those that came before me, and to bring the entire village together. No more of different clans, but together like one big family."

Kurenai nodded her head, 'If the clans did come together, this village would be unstoppable. And with Naruto as leader, it could happen, once he is older of course.' She then looked over at Shino and nodded.

"My name is Shino Aburame. I like collecting new insects, my colony, and my clan's bloodline. I dislike people that kill insects for the fun of it, and men who disrespect women. My dream of the future is like Naruto's. It is to bring the village together. For my father always says, 'A colony divided is a weak colony'. This village is divided, and so we need to come together as one."

'I have a strong, determined, love sick girl, the most surprising knucklehead ninja in the world, and a calm Aburame that thinks by logic only. This is going to be fun'

"Ok, I expect the three of you here tomorrow 7:00am sharp so I can learn what you can do got it?" Naruto, Hinata and Shino simply replied, "Hai, Kurenai-sensei." "Good" then their new sensei disappeared in a cloud a smoke.

-XXXXXXXXX-

**TBC**

**Hey, how's it going everybody? First of all, let me say that I wish you all a Merry Christmas. I hope you're all doing well. Now it's time to get on to business. I know that you are ready to get on with new material. The truth is I agree with you. I'm ready to get writing on new material myself. Therefore, I'm going to finish editing the three remaining chapters sometime this week. Hopefully by sometime next week, I can have a new chapter ready for you. I hope to preserve where I think Uzunaru999 was going with this. I will do my best.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Showing power (redone)**

_**Note: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. This is for entertainment purposes only. Happy Reading, Please Review. **_

**Please Review**

-XXXXXXXXX-

The next morning Naruto woke up and got ready for his first day of training under Kurenai-sensei. He got dressed grabbed his head band, wallet, keys, and his ninja pouch. As he was locking his house, he once again heard an 'eep'. He then looked and saw the sound came from a pillar near the beginning of the stairs.

'Ok, I'm going to catch her this time, hehe', thought Naruto.

'**Don't scare the poor girl, alright Naruto****,****' **said Karei when he said that.

Naruto did hear what Karei said, but he ignored her. He then took a smoke bomb out of his pouch and carefully walked up to the pillar. Just from having his back against the pillar, he could tell it was Hinata. For he could smell her, she smelled like lavender. Then before she could take another look, Naruto dropped the smoke bomb. As it exploded, he heard her scream in surprise.

When the smoke cleared, Hinata opened her eyes and almost fainted. Naruto was right next to her with one arm next to her head to prop himself up. Karei sighed thinking how Naruto had not heeded her advice.

"Hello, Hinata. How are you doing?" Naruto ask very calmly. Hinata took a while to reply, because in her head she was thinking, 'don't faint, don't faint, please don't faint!" then she replied, "g-good, ho-o-w are y-you d-doing Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was impressed that she actually said his name with out stuttering. Then he smiled and was about to say something else but then she fainted.

'We are going to have to work on that,' thought Naruto. As he picked her up and started walking towards the training grounds, Karei kept on giggling like a little school girl.

-XXXXXXXXX-

"Hey Shino, how are you doing?", as Naruto walked up to his other teammate with Hinata in his arms. When Shino saw this, he just lowered his head and sighed.

'What's his problem?' Naruto thought, but before could ask anything Kurenai walked over.

"I will be taking her, thank you." Naruto handed over Hinata, and in a little while she woke up.

Once Kurenai got them back in order she asked, "So today you will learn what type of elemental chakra you have, and also you will show me what jutsus you know so that we are in sync on missions."

Then Kurenai went up to each of her students and gave them a tan colored slip of square paper. Naruto was confused for the first time in a while. 'What's a single slip a paper going to do?' questioned Naruto.

'**If you pay attention, maybe you'll learn something for once', **replied Karei to Naruto's recent comment. Naruto complained and soon they were in a heated argument.

Soon Kurenai brought Naruto back to reality by throwing a pebble at his head. '**Well you did deserve that…..' **Naruto decided just to ignore her, rubbing the side of his head.

"Ok now that Naruto is with us I will explain. The slips of paper I have given you are chakra paper, made from special trees. When you focus chakra into them the paper will change depending on the nature element your chakra is."

"Ok Hinata you go first." Hinata closed her eyes and focused. Naruto watched as Hinata's slip of paper started to get wet and drip water

"Hmm a Water Nature type very rare for a Hyuga. Most Hyugas are either earth or lightning. I can see you doing great things Hinata." Hinata blushed and thanked her sensei. Kurenai then walked over to Shino whose paper instantly crumbled like a dirt clod.

"Once again, you kids impress me. Shino is an earth type, while most in his clan are fire. Very interesting, I must say." She then walked back so she could see all three of them clearly.

"Naruto, it's your turn!" Naruto looked at the paper and channeled his chakra. It started flashing trough neon colors, and it got brighter with each second. '**Throw it kit'.**

Naruto threw the paper just in time as it blew up in a multitude of colors. Kurenai looked slacked jawed at Naruto, 'I guess it has to do with the fox.'

"Um…sensei what the hell was that?"

Kurenai smiled. "What just happened was only thought to be a legend. It's called the 'Element Ring.' It's where the user can use all elements with major power. What I don't get was the explosion though. You should go ask Hokage-sama."

"Ok, Hinata I already know has Jyuken and Byakugan. While Shino has his Kikai bugs, the only thing we know Naruto can do is the Kage Bunshin. So Naruto would you care to enlighten us."

Naruto smiled, "I know Kage Bunshin, exploding Kage Bunshin, and a few wind and lightning jutsus. Also I'm pretty good at Kenjutsu, though I don't have enough money for my own sword.

Kurenai smiled, "You know this team was originally going to be Hinata, Shino, and Kiba, because the Hokage wanted a major tracking team."

"Why did the old man change his mind?" asked Naruto while rubbing his hand which got hurt from the card blast.

"He changed it, because he found out you know the Kage Bunshin. That jutsu was originally designed for scouting, and with your massive chakra reserves, you can make hundreds of clones. With that, you can become a better tracker than Kiba, with the right training. Now Naruto I must ask. What are those red rings on your body that are covered in a genjutsu?"

'Oh crap' Naruto smiled, "What ever do you mean sensei?" Kurenai flashed through hand signs and dispelled the genjutsu covering Naruto's chakra weights. "Those red rings, don't play me for a fool Naruto. I am called the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha. Now tell me what those are now."

Naruto paled, "Ok, ok, these are chakra weights. I use regular chakra to make these rings. The rings automatically drain chakra every week to increase the weight. The rings change color depending on the person. Also the weights can be used as explosives if you need to take them off."

Kurenai beamed with pride, 'With this, I can make them faster than Gai in no time.'

"Naruto you do realize that this is a new jutsu, and you can sell it to the Hokage for money right?" Kurenai asked smirking. Naruto took a few seconds to realize this, 'Maybe with the money I can actually get a regular sword!'

"But before that, I want you to teach it to all of us first. With this, you guys will be very strong. I am very proud of you Naruto."

Naruto eyes widened, "What was that last part sensei?"

"I said I was proud of you."

Naruto smiled with joy, 'No one has ever said they were proud of me before.'

Naruto surprised everyone by actually hugging Kurenai, "Thank you sensei, thank you." Kurenai smiled and ruffled his hair, 'I hope I can become a mother figure for you Naruto. For I know how much you need one.'

Then Naruto went on to teach the others 'Ringu furi^ueito no jutsu' (Ring Weights no jutsu) which Naruto decided to call it. Each person's rings were different. Kurenai's was a darker red than Naruto's, Shino's were dark green, while Hinata's rings were dark purple. Kurenai then went on to teach them a more powerful concealment genjutsu to hide their weights.

-XXXXXXXXX-

At the end of the day, Naruto went over to Hinata and Shino and asked them to follow him. Before they could ask anything, he was already running off into the woods. Hinata had to use her Byakugan just so they didn't lose sight of him. Once they caught up, Shino asked, "Naruto where do you plan on taking us?" Naruto jumped down from the tree he was on and landed right in front of a bush.

"It's a secret, and you must not tell another living soul ok." As Naruto said this, Shino and Hinata both promised.

"Ok get ready." Naruto flung the bush that was behind him, and he revealed his little hidden forest clearing. Hinata was in awe while Shino actually ran into the clearing.

"Naruto-kun, most of these flowers and plants can't be found within another 30 miles from Konoha. How did you get these?"

Naruto grinned, "I grew them from the seeds of the older dead ones, because when I first found this place it was full of weeds and dead plants. Luckily some of the seeds survived and as I began to clean the place up, they began to grow hehe."

"Naruto-kun with some of these plants and their pollen I might be able to improve my bugs by letting them nest here for awhile!"

"So Hinata what do you think?" Naruto turned around to ask, but she wasn't there. Naruto looked around and saw her over near the berry bush. He picked a few strawberries and went up to Hinata who was about to try a blueberry.

"Try these strawberries Hinata-Chan." Naruto held out his hands. Hinata blushed and thanked him in her stuttering way and took a strawberry. On the first bite, her violet eyes widened.

"Naruto-kun t-this is d-delicious!" Naruto smirked and took a strawberry himself and sat down in the grass. Hinata slowly but surely sat down next to him and continued to eat berries with him. Hinata wished that moment would have lasted longer but Shino had to interrupt.

"Quick Naruto-kun, get up!" Naruto sprang into the air complaining. Shino went over to where Naruto last stood and bent down and picked up a long narrow bright green bug with yellow stripes. For the first time ever seen by a human being, Shino smiled and giggled. Hinata and Naruto just stood there with blank stares.

"Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, do you know what insect this is?" Shino asked ecstatically.

Both of them shook their heads. Shino then replied, "This is the legendary Tiger beetle. If this insect mates with Kikai insects, my insects will increase in speed and endurance by multiple times! Naruto Thank you I must hurry home and show my parents this, oh and don't worry. I won't tell them where I found it." He finished quickly, because Naruto was about to complain. Shino put the bug in his small bug container and left, leaving Naruto and Hinata by themselves.

-XXXXXXXXX-

**AN: Well, here's another one. That only leaves two more for me to edit and post this week. Then I can get to the new stuff. I'll do my best to get it done in time to post it sometime next week or at least by next weekend. Typically, I write longer chapters than this, but the first few may stay like this.**

**By the way, can anyone check that Ring weights for me. I wasn't sure if it was right, but I have no way to check. It wouldn't be good for me to do it anyway. Even though I'm pretty smart, one of my weaknesses is other languages, besides English. So if someone could check that, I'd appreciate it. Merry Christmas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Soul mates**

_**Note: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. This is for entertainment purposes only. Happy Reading, Please Review. **_

XXXXXXXXX

There they stood one girl, one boy, both in the forest all alone hidden from the rest of the world. The awkward silence began, and it felt like an eternity for both for Naruto and Hinata.

Then Naruto spoke, "I guess we better be getting back. You really don't want to be out here during the night."

'**I can see where you're going with this, and I don't think it will work.' **said Karei after taking a good look into Naruto's mind at what he was thinking. Hinata then started moving closer to Naruto as the sun started to go down. She then heard a twig snap and flung her self at Naruto burying her face into his red vest.

"Um Hinata, there is nothing to be afraid of. It was a tiny wolf cub." Hinata then turned as red as a chili pepper when she noticed how close she was to Naruto.

"I was stuck out here in the night once. Oh man was it scary." He then began to walk himself and Hinata over toward the entrance to the clearing. She held on to his arm never letting go.

"S-scary, w-what do you mean Naruto-kun?" she asked trembling.

"Well there are always the pesky rats that roam around here scaring off birds and eating their eggs."

During the end of his sentence, he quietly threw a kunai to a nearby tree that was full of birds, making them scatter and chirp in annoyance.

Hinata was really scared now. While she was holding his arm, she felt a calming energy come over her, and she suddenly was confident in herself. She let go of his arm, walked in front of Naruto and stopped him.

She then stared into Naruto's eyes, and for the first time in her life, she didn't faint by being near him. For some odd reason, she knew she would live on if he did reject her. But somewhere in her mind, she also knew he wouldn't reject her. She also knew he was messing with her, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Naruto Uzumaki, are you trying to scare me with your little pranks? Because if you are going to continue with your pranks, then instead of being with you I would be inclined to leave you this instant." she sternly said with out taking her eyes off his blue ones. This time it was Naruto that almost fainted.

'What the heck has gotten into her? She's never been like this!' thought Naruto as he was staring into her violet eyes. While Naruto was thinking this, he didn't hear Karei giggling to her self, '**Wow****,**** it actually worked. It will be good for the girl.'**

"Now Naruto, I'm going to ask again." She put both hand on her hips. "Are you going to stop or do I have to leave you here in the 'scary' forest?" Hinata asked

"No, I'll stop."

"Good. Now before it gets too late, let's go get some ramen shall we." She turned on the heel of her foot to face him with a smile on her face. Naruto was really about to faint, but when he heard the magical word "Ramen," he was trying to catch up with Hinata.

XXXXXXXXX

After Naruto and Hinata had ramen, they started to head to the Hyuga compound. Once they got near yet far enough for the guards not to see, they stopped.

"I met your father the other day Hinata." Naruto said breaking the silence. Hinata stiffened and paled, "When did you, and how did it go?"

"It happened a couple days ago. You had fainted. I decided to carry you home, if you remember. You fainted a second time in my arms when your father came out. He was actually very nice, but he told me to leave before other Hyugas came or saw me. I also found out that he was a friend of my father, though he didn't tell me who my father was."

Hinata wiped her forehead and then whipped her hand and sighed, "Well at least he didn't try to kill you. I still don't get why most other people hate you though." Hinata saw Naruto flinch. "Do you know why Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked with a voice of concern and worry.

Naruto looked down, covering his eyes with his hair. "I do know Hinata-chan, but I can't tell you yet. I promise you that I will tell you and Shino soon though ok?"

Hinata gave a weak smile, "Of course Naruto-kun, I trust you, but please don't take too long. You shouldn't shoulder any burden all alone."

Then Hinata walked back to Naruto waited for him to lift his head up again. He looked up again to meet the endless glow that was Hinata's eyes. Hinata didn't know what force drove her, but she tilted her head and gave Naruto a quick kiss on the cheek.

Hinata then smiled. Usually, this was the part where she fainted or blushed. But for some reason, she was not embarrassed. She was proud of herself.

XXXXXXXXX

Hiashi saw Hinata kiss Naruto and nearly sprayed his tea all over some of the elders that were seated at the table. 'Where the hell did she guts to do that?' Hiashi thought. He focused more, 'She's not fainting or blushing. Something happened. And I just know it has to do with Naruto….it always does.'

"Are you feeling alright Hiashi-sama?" Hiashi looked up to see Neji. "You look kind of pale, and your Byakugan is active?" Neji though hating the main branch actually found himself worried for his uncle.

Hiashi took a deep breath, "Thank you Neji. I was just looking for Hinata around the village. She should be at the gates now. Would you please go let her in?"

Neji bowed and went to greet her. He got there just in time. "Hey, Neji-chan," Hinata called.

He frowned, "Hinata-sama, please just call me by my name. I do not like nicknames."

"You're no fun." Hinata pouted.

'What the hell has gotten into her? Forget it. I don't care.' Neji thought. "Hiashi-sama and the others are in the dinning area. If you'll excuse me, I must be going."

When he was far enough, she said, "Man I wish he would get that stick out of his ass and be nice to me." One of the nearby female branch members heard this and tripped dropping a basket of clean cloths. "What is the meaning of this?"

Hinata looked over and saw the said branch member cowering before a main branch member known for using the caged bird seal regularly. "You are pathetic. You can't even complete a simple task like washing cloths. Now, you will be punished."

He made the hand sign, watching the girl clutch her head to get ready for pain. She closed her eyes and waited, and waited, but the pain never came. She looked up and saw a very angry Hinata clutching a now broken hand of the Hyuga.

"If you ever do that again, I will do all that is within my power to see you banished from this clan!" The two Hyugas stared at Hinata in awe. Hiashi saw this from the shadows and smiled, 'Thank you Naruto for giving my daughter the courage to protect others from pain.'

The main branch member yanked his hand out of her grasp, "You have no power until you are clan head. Until then, you are just a weak, pathetic excuse of a Hyuga!"

Hinata gave a smirk, "Weak am I?" She gave a swift kick to his gut. Then while he was bending over holding his stomach, she quickly chopped him in the back of the neck knocking him out.

Hiashi smiled from within his hiding spot. Hinata walked over and helped the branch member pick up the cloths and helped her up. "For the next few days, I want you to stay hidden in or outside the compound. By that time, he will have forgotten about this. Now hurry before he wakes up."

"Thank you Hinata-sama. Thank you so much." The girl bowed many times before running to the branch complex. That's when Hiashi made his presence known, "You know he won't be happy once he wakes up."

"I don't care as long as the branch members are safe. Once I am clan head and Naruto Hokage, he and I with our combine authority will remove the caged bird seal and burn the info on it so it can never be used again. I will even ask the Yamanaka clan to erase the way to make the seal from anyone who knows how."

Hiashi saw determination, strength and confidence in his daughter's eyes. "Whatever the future may hold Hinata, I want you to know I am proud of you." He gave her a quick hug. "Now off to bed, I'll have someone come and take this trash to his own room."

XXXXXXXXX

'I still don't get it. How could she be scared one moment and the next she's treating me to ramen, and then kissing me on the cheek….um?" Naruto pondered as he walked around his messed up apartment. Scrolls were everywhere, and a few instant ramen bowls were scattered.

Then Naruto finally heard Karei laughing. "Hey what do you know about Hinata-chan's strange behavior?"

Karei giggled one more time before she shared her story.

'**Ok kit****,**** I'll tell you. I did it when you were being a total baka by trying to scare Hinata. While she was holding on to you****,**** I did an old forbidden jutsu which has a very low chance of success.'**

**'**What the hell did you do to Hinata-chan?'

'**Calm down. It was nothing bad. What I did was give her a small bit of your soul, mostly a part of your endless courage. Now that I think about it****,**** doesn't this make you two soul mates?'**

Naruto was silent for a moment. Naruto's brain was going on overload with all the images and possibilities flashing through his mind. Then Naruto exploded with anger, fear, worry, and a feeling of sheer terror.

'What the F***, Hiashi is going to kill me!'

Naruto fell onto his bed and soon fell asleep while listening to Karei laugh.

XXXXXXXXX

TBC

**AN: Well, that's chapter six. There's only one more to go of the old material. After it's finished, I can write the new material. I'm looking forward to it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Jumped**

**XXXXXXXXX**

'So let me get this straight. While she was on my arm, you SOMEHOW put some of my courage/soul into Hinata and that's why she acted that way.'

'**Yep pretty much'**

'What have you done?'

'**I gave her what it would have taken her years to gain by herself. I did this****,**** because she needed it ok. Now stop whining and get up. It's almost lunch time already.'**

**'**Why do you treat me like I'm your child or something?'

'**Because you remind me of the ones I lost****,****' **and then she retreated back from his mind.

'Karei….Karei….I'm sorry ok. Please don't do this.' but she had already severed contact.

'Way to go Naruto, real smart,' he reprimanded himself.

Naruto sighed and looked around his messy room before he got ready for the day. He got out his clothes, a tight black short sleeve shirt, and an orange fish net shirt over it, with dark red pants and a red vest with metal plated fingerless gloves. He got his wallet, keys, and his head band and headed out the door locking it behind him.

Naruto didn't even walk a few feet from his apartment when he was stopped by a mob of girls.

'Oh god what do they want?' groaned Naruto

There was an awkward silence for a while. Naruto was going to ask what they wanted, when one of them broke the silence.

"What did you do to her Uzumaki?" They all stood there glaring at him. Naruto took a step back.

"Who did what to whom?"

"Don't play dumb Naruto. We mean Hinata." That time it was Sakura who asked.

"Now tells us Uzumaki what you did to her," screamed Ino who had a death glare.

Naruto flinched, 'I'm not going to get out of this without getting hurt am I?'

Naruto was about to take out a scroll and write his will when a flash of blue flew past the girls, and next thing they saw made some of them fall over. Hinata was on top of Naruto hugging him.

"Good morning Naruto-kun. You want to go get something to eat? I'm starving!" Hinata giggled while hugging Naruto tighter.

"Good Morning to you too, Hinata-chan. Get something to eat… Yeah sure why not." smiled Naruto totally oblivious to the impending mob of girls walking closer to them.

Then Naruto felt an Enormous killing intent. Naruto looked up to see the group of girls walking up cracking their knuckles.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I have to talk to Sakura-baka and Ino-baka for a bit. Will you meet me at Ichiraku's in a little bit?" The girls growled and clenched their fists.

"Ok I'll meet you at Ichiraku's Ramen then. Bye Sakura-baka, bye Ino-baka." All of the girls' jaws dropped.

Naruto waited until Hinata was out of ear shot then he used his forbidden jutsu, "Konoha's Most Secret Ultimate forbidden Oiroke No jutsu!"

Sakura and Ino and the rest of the girls who had either fell over or their jaws dropped fumed. They were not afraid of Naruto's perverted jutsu since they were girls. They were mad, because he used it around them.

But when the smoke cleared, they all gasped. Right in front of them was a naked Sasuke in all is so called 'glory' with a little smoke covering his snake (pun intended). The sight was too much for the young girls, and they fainted from blood loss.

'Wow, it actually worked. I hope I never have to use that jutsu again. I just hope Sasuke-teme isn't nearby. He would kill me if he saw that.' So Naruto ran away from the group of girls to meet up with Hinata.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"So Naruto, how much blood did they lose from your Jutsu hmmm?" asked Hinata with a sly smile as she saw Naruto walking up to her. Naruto stopped wide eyed.

"But…I…..you were….how did you know?" Naruto stammered

"You forget Naruto-kun that I have the Byakugan." Naruto then smirked.

"Just don't go using that for perverted things…..well you can use it on me though."

Hinata choked on the ramen she was eating. "That's mean Naruto-kun!", while a small trickle of blood fell from her nose.

"Hehe, anyways, after this, you want to go train. I have a few water jutsu scrolls back at my apartment. I got the scrolls from the Library."

"You mean while you were in the Hokage's scroll room?"

"Maybe….seriously you think he would keep that room sealed more securely." They laughed and finished their meal.

**XXXXXXXXX**

They went back to Naruto's apartment, so he could run in and get the scrolls. They laughed and told jokes to each other on their way to the training ground.

It took Hinata about 15 minutes to get the first jutsu down before Naruto said it was time to test it out.

"Ok Hinata, show me what you got!"

"You asked for it Naruto-kun!"

Suiton: Mizu Kuri No Yaiba (Water Style: Sword of Draining)

Naruto watched as the water around Hinata flew up and formed into an elaborate rapier* with a moon shaped hilt. Hinata reached out and caught the sword, and instead of just splashing in her hands it looked and acted like a solid object.

"You ready!"

"Hai" replied Hinata as she started bombarding Naruto with the water sword while he deflected it with a kunai.

After hours of training, they found themselves on the grass sweaty and out of breath. The training ground itself had seen better days. It looked like a hurricane blew through, with puddles of water every where, gashes in the ground, scorch marks and craters.

"Naruto, I must ask how did you get so strong and how do you know so many jutsus?" asked a panting Hinata.

"That Hina-chan is a secret," Hinata pouted.

"What's the deal with you and secrets?"

Naruto sat up, "It's not only for my safety but also for yours. Let's just say I have a secret friend that helps me."

Hinata sighed, "Alright, anyways I think its time I get going home. Do you want to walk me home?"

Naruto smiled at that, "It would be my pleasure Hina-hime." Giving Hinata a mocking yet funny bow, they both laughed.

**XXXXXXXXX**

By the time he dropped off Hinata, it was dark. The street lamps were on with moths gathering around the light.

'Karei are you there', there was silence.

'Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. Please talk to me. It was you who took care of me as a kid. It was you who forced the nightmares away. Please come back. I don't want to be alone again.'

By this time, Naruto had made it back to his apartment. Now he was sobbing for the first time in a long time.

'**I'm sorry kit. I won't ever leave you. Its just you remind me of them. I promise that I will never leave you again.'**

He sniffed, 'I'm sorry too'.

**XXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Naruto was about to meet up with his team when an ABNU messenger came by and took him to the Hokage's office. Once he got in, he saw two men.

One was the Sandaime, and the other was Hiashi.

Naruto paled from the look in Hiashi's eyes, 'Oh shit.'

**XXXXXXXXX**

*Rapier -a thin, light, sharp-pointed sword used for thrusting.

TBC

**AN: That is the last chapter to be edited. Now I can start on the new material. Hopefully, I'll have it up around Wednesday, maybe even a little sooner.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, what's up everybody? I hope this finds you well, and I hope you have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. This is the Dragonmaster, with the latest installment of **_**The Fox's Tears. **_**This will be the first chapter that is all me. I hope I do this fic justice. Now that the intro is out of the way, let's get on with the show.**

**The Fox's Tears**

**Chapter 8: Meeting and Mystery**

Naruto stood in the Hokage's office facing the Hokage and Hiashi Hyuga. He stood there with his nerves going wild as he wondered what they wanted.

Hiashi Hyuga stared at the young boy very aware that he was making him nervous. The truth is Hiashi wasn't angry. He simply wanted the truth. But of course, Naruto didn't know that.

The Hokage was the first to speak. "Naruto-kun, we would like to ask you a few questions. Go ahead Hiashi."

"Naruto," Hiashi said in an intimidating voice that made the young boy back away slightly, "my daughter has been acting strange recently, and I have a hunch that you might be involved."

Naruto flinched at the insinuation. 'See, now you've got me in trouble. What are you going to do about this Karei-chan?'

'**Calm down kit. I'll think of something. For now, just answer his questions.'**

After letting his first words settle in, Hiashi continued, "I have to know what you did to make her change in such a way."

'**Tell the truth kit. It'll be okay.'**

Naruto sighed before starting to speak. "It wasn't exactly something I did sir. I took my team to my little hideaway. It's kind of like my own private place. After Shino left, I was trying to scare Hinata by telling her a scary story. I never meant any harm. I was just kidding around."

Hiashi turned on his Byakugan to make a believable glare at the boy, while inwardly smirking at the humor of it.

"Well, she grabbed on to my arm, when we heard a noise in the bushes. While she was holding on to me, my tenant used an old jutsu on Hinata," Naruto said with fear.

"What did this jutsu do? Is Hinata in any danger? What did the Fox do?" Hiashi strung off the questions, each with a little more anger in his voice.

"It didn't do anything harmful to her. She said that the jutsu transferred some of my courage along with some of my soul into Hinata. It made her a lot braver. I can tell you that much," Naruto said recalling her reaction shortly after.

"Is that all boy?" Hiashi asked enjoying watching the boy squirm.

"Well, she did say something along the lines of it making her my soul mate or something like that."

Hiashi turned off his Byakugan and smirked. "Is that all? Then there is no problem Naruto." (**AN: If you recall, Hiashi wasn't really mad. He just wanted to know what caused the change. That's why Naruto got off easy. Hiashi was just messing with his head a little.)**

Naruto's face showed confusion as he stared at the adult. "You mean I'm not in trouble?"

The old Hokage smiled, "No Naruto, we simply wanted to ask you about what happened. If that is all, then there is no trouble."

"Whew, what a relief," Naruto said.

"Naruto, you had better be meeting up with your team now."

'**Ask the Hokage about the Element Ring first kit.'**

'Good idea, thanks Karei-chan.' Naruto turned back to the Hokage. "Excuse me. I need to ask you something."

The old Hokage looked at the boy. "Yes, what is it Naruto?"

"I think that I'd better show you something first. Do you have some chakra paper?"

The old Hokage pulled a piece of chakra paper out of his desk and handed it to Naruto. Naruto walked over towards the window, before channeling some of his chakra into the paper. The paper went through the same series of neon lights before exploding once again right after Naruto threw it out the window.

Naruto turned to see the Hokage and Hiashi with astonished looks on their faces. "I think Kurenai-sensei called it Element Ring or something like that. Anyway, she told me to ask you about it."

The old man recovered his wits. "I see. Well, I'm sorry to say that I can't tell you much at the moment. I will contact someone who knows all about it as well as look up all resources that we have on it. I'll call you back here in a few days."

Naruto nodded before rushing out the door towards his teams training grounds.

Hiashi looked at the old Hokage. "If he is trained properly, he could become a far greater prodigy than the Last Uchiha, who is doted on by the Elders and the Civilian Council all the time."

The old Hokage nodded, "That he could, and I know of only one person, who could fully train him. I must send a message to him immediately."

**XXXXXXXXX**

Five minutes later, Naruto arrived at the team training grounds to find Kurenai, Hinata and Shino already there.

He walked up to Kurenai and spoke. "I'm sorry I was late Kurenai-sensei. I had to meet with the Hokage this morning."

Kurenai smiled kindly at her student. "It's alright Naruto. I was informed by an ANBU that you would be a little late. Now that we're all here, let's get started training."

**XXXXXXXXX**

On the outskirts of lightning country, a messenger hawk flies into a small camp and lands next to a young man. The young man's hair is black as the night itself. His eyes lay hidden behind dark sunglasses. He wore black shinobi pants, a black muscle shirt, black boots, and a long black coat **(AN: For the coat, think black cat from the beginning of the series)**. "Well now, what do we have here?"

The man reaches down and takes the message from the hawk and begins to read.

_Shadow_

_It's been a long time my young friend. First of all, let me thank you for your weekly reports to the village. You've proven yourself to be just as skilled at information gathering as Jiraiya. The information that you send keeps us posted of the movements of the other villages. _

_Also, I received your report about the Sound Village. If what you say is true, then we will have to watch them carefully. There is no telling what my former student might try. I wish that circumstances allowed for you to look into it more thoroughly, but I need you to return to the village._

_Minato's son has the Element Ring. He showed me a short while ago. I couldn't believe it. It's such a rare occurrence that many have come to chalk it up to mere legend. _

_Your friend_

_Hiruzen Sarutobi, Third Hokage_

"Hmm, things are starting to get interesting. The boy will be an incredible ninja. Well, I'd better get moving. It's a long way back to Konoha after all."

The man quickly packed up his camp and started moving in the direction of Konoha with his coat flowing behind him.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Well done you three. You're really improving. We'll start taking missions tomorrow," Kurenai said.

"Hai," the three genin said in unison.

"Alright, Dismissed," Kurenai said.

Shino started towards home with his mind still on strengthening his bugs. Naruto and Hinata started towards Naruto's home to pickup scrolls in order to continue there own training and wondering what would happen tomorrow.

**AN: Well that's it for this installment. I know it wasn't a long chapter, but they will get longer. I know this might not be the best chapter, but I hope it is acceptable. I tried my best. I have planned ahead, and the next chapter will be much better. **

**The next chapter will show some more of Naruto and Hinata's training, as well as the beginning of the wave arc.**

**How will they fair on their first major mission? Who is the mysterious shadow and what part will he play in this?**

**Next time on **_**The Fox's Tears**_


End file.
